Warmth of Roses
by Sir Edward
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about Cloud and Aeris. Stories will come from FF7, Kingdom Hearts, and AC. R&R please.
1. Sleepless Night

Spellbound

Sleepless Night

Cloud sat alone in his bedroom of the house they where staying in, cold sweat flowing down his forehead like a waterfall. He was brooding over a weird dream he had, a dream that seemed so real, and yet was so unreal that it had to be just a dream.

The dream had been of him standing in a river, holding Aeris, who had a bloody hole in her stomach, and he was crying, crying like he'd never cried before. She was dead, he had known in his dream, and it had torn him apart. He felt the darkness clutch his heart like a vice, and crush it into dust within him. That's when he awoke, his blue eyes snapping open, and his body throwing itself into a sitting position on the four-poster.

"It was... just a dream". He whispered into the air as he tried to regain his composure, "It was just a dream".

But he knew in the back of his mind that this 'dream' he'd just had was too vivid to be 'just a dream'. But the thing that startled him was that the flower girl was just across the hall, probably sleeping peacefully with a gentle smile on her face. He settled back down, laying his spiky head onto the pillow, and closed his eyes, hoping to fall back asleep, but sleep just wouldn't take him.

He slowly opened his eyes again, and sat up, thinking that maybe a drink of water or something would help. He got up, and left his room and headed to the kitchen. As he rounded the corned, he caught the scent of tea drifting through the air, and a gentle breeze stirred his pajamas. As he looked around, he saw that Aeris was standing out on the deck, and the sliding door was open just a little, letting in the smell of Aeris' aromatic tea. He walked to the door, and opened it as quietly as he could, but the flower girl heard him, and without turning around she said, "Couldn't sleep Cloud?" He just walked up beside her, and nodded affirmatively, resting his hands on the railing.

"What's wrong, are you having bad dreams again?" She asked kindly, reaching out to rest a fragile hand upon his.

"Yeah…" Cloud said, gazing out into the star lit sky.

"What was it this time?" She questioned him, her tone of concern and comfort.

"I dreamed… that you had… died. That I was holding you in some river, and you had a wound in your stomach… It seemed so… real." He replied faltering in his words, as he didn't like saying them thinking that it might happen if he did.

Aeris stayed quite a moment, glancing up at the stars, her hand clasping his gently in a reassuring manner. She sipped her tea, and then turned her emerald gaze on him and spoke.

"I too have had that dream. It seemed like it had happened before… in another life…" She commented, in an almost whisper, as she looked up at him.

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Aeris moved closer to Cloud.

"It's a beautiful night here in Radiant Garden, with the stars and the moon… Isn't it Cloud?" She asked.

Cloud stood for a second, looking out at the inky black expanse, dotted with its billions of little pinpricks of light. Then he nodded slowly.

"Come… Let me fix you some tea. It'll help settle your mind." She said, taking his hand, and giving it a soft tug, leading him to sit at the dining room table.

She went into the kitchen, and after a few minutes, returned with a steaming mug of tea, placing it in front of him and smiled, settling next to him.

He reached out, and took a sip of the tea, and nearly spit it out, for it was incredibly sweet. He managed not to show this to Aeris, and bravely drank it not wanting to hurt her feelings, knowing that this is how she made her own.

After finishing their drinks in silence, Aeris wished Cloud good night, and gave him a gentle hug, leaving him in the semi-darkness with a smile. He sat for a moment longer, and then left to his room, feeling that tonight had really told him something: that actions really do speak louder than words. As he got back into bed, he contemplated what Aeris had meant by 'in another life'. Soon his eyes closed, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

END


	2. The Moon and the Stars

The Moon and the Stars

The Moon and the Stars

Cloud would have given the moon and the stars to Aeris, she was his only, his ONE. The beautiful flower-girl, with her ginger hair, and blazing deep green eyes, pink lips and gentle smile… she was everything to him. He would sometimes go into her room, and watch her as she slept, her ever-present smile persisting even in her slumber. He would go up to her bedside and take her small hand in his, and whisper to her in a loving tone of voice, all that she meant to him. Sometimes she would wake up to his litany of murmurs, and she would grip his hand with a firm yet soft squeeze, and smile up at him with warmth that seemed to radiate the happiness she felt like a furnace radiates the heat it produces. They where, as Cait Sith had said "highly compatible" after all...

The End


	3. The Baby Shenanigan

The Baby Shenanigan:

**Act 1**: I'MA WHAT?

Summary: Cloud gets a shock when he finds out he's a father! What's a chocobo-headed hero to do? **Rated T: Read with discretion! (May contain innuendo (of various sorts that may offend some sensibilities), violence, swears and LINK'S STUFF!)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Author's Note: This is a mini-fic that will continue in later chapters of these drabbles. As such, each chapter that I post of this story will be clearly labeled as Baby Shenanigan: Act #: Title, and each act after this will be labeled with the chapter of these drabbles that refers to the previous act, so that you may read the story sequentially if desired, for it may get broken up by other posts I make to these drabbles.

The day started off nicely for Cloud. He woke up next to his beautiful girlfriend, who gave him a smile as her green eyes shone with pleasure. After this, he had given her a pleasant kiss on the lips that left his own tingling with longing. He then got out of bed, and went to the bathroom. There he took a nice, warm shower that left him feeling like a million gil. He then got dressed, and went down to get some breakfast, while he waited for his fair maiden to come downstairs.

After about an hour, she arrived, resplendent in her pink dress, her hair done up nicely and her corkscrew like bangs framing her smiling face perfectly as they usually did.

She took a seat at the table and picked up the teapot and poured herself a cup, then added an inordinately large quantity of sugar to it. (Cloud always wondered if physics and chemistry worked differently around her, knowing full well that the amount of sugar she added was physically impossible to dissolve in a gallon of tea, let alone a cup of it; but she always seemed to make it work some how). She then took a sip and gave a small sigh.

This is when all hell broke loose, for after she had finished taking a sip, she placed the cup back down and looked at Cloud. She then opened her mouth and spoke.

"A beautiful morning we're having here in Costa del Sol isn't it Cloud?" (Okay, it wasn't this exact moment…)

At this question, Cloud's blue eyes moved from the paper he was reading to his girlfriend. He then looked up at the sky, saw indeed it was a nice day, and then turned his attention back to her to give her an affirmative.

"It is," he said, giving a nod to the sky, and then turning back to the paper.

Aeris chuckled at this, and shifted a little closer to him. "I have something I want to tell you. I think it's more important than any news in that paper, so you might want to listen," she said, taking another sip of tea after she had finished.

Cloud shifted the paper, and nodded. "I'm paying attention," he stated flatly, not liking to be interrupted while he read the news. (He needed to know about anything that was going on with Shin-Ra, and was thus keeping track of them through the news). Little did Cloud know he was soon going to be laying face first on the floor unconscious in three to five minutes time.

"I thought you should know that you're going to be a father," Aeris stated, all too calmly. (This is the exact moment, this was the moment Cloud's life suddenly flashed before his eyes, the moment that was pivotal in the creation of this piece of fiction, the moment that would end all moments, the moment that… Okay I think you get the point.)

Cloud nodded, and shifted the paper again. "That's good to kn… Wait, what did you say?" He put the paper down quickly and stared at Aeris, his attention not wavering in the slightest.

Aeris cocked her head to one side, and gave him a small smile. "I thought I asked you to pay attention! You should have been listening," she said with a little too much cheer in her tone. "But all right, I'll say it again. I just thought it would be good to tell you that you are going to be a father."

At this Cloud plotzed, and jumped from his seat.

"I'M GOING TO BE A WHAT!" he shouted, completely in a panic in seconds.

"A father Cloud… I'm pregnant with our child! Isn't that wonderful?" Aeris replied, spreading her arms out with excitement.

"WONDER… HOW CAN THAT BE WONDERFUL?" Cloud, now in a raging panic, began pacing back and forth.

"We're going to have a baby, Cloud… We're bringing a miracle into the world, something I didn't even dream I'd ever get to do. Aren't you happy?"

Cloud couldn't take any more, and quickly succumbed to his panic and fainted, falling face first into the ground. (T'were this a fan-service fic, I'd have made Cloud wear a miniskirt, and all the otaku would give this scene a 20 out of 10, but only if his panties were striped; other wise it would just be a 10 out of 10).

Aeris looked down at the unconscious Cloud, and shook her head. "Maybe I should have built up to telling him a little more slowly…" She shook her head again, stood, and moved Cloud to his chair and then sat back down to finish her tea. While she did this, she watched Cloud's head lull from side to side as the wind blew, and contemplated the many changes that their lives would go through should the child live.

"_This is going to be interesting," s_he thought, as she calmly drank the rest of her tea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This ends Act 1: I'MA WHAT! Please flip the tape over if you wish to listen to Act 2: The Hormones

Author's Note: I hope that you guys enjoyed this as much as I did, and I will hopefully write more soon, though it may not be this exact story.

As always, I'd love to hear from you guys, so if you liked the story please let me know by leaving a review, it doesn't have to be a tome, just a short little, "This is a great story!" would be nice and thanks again for reading!

**~Sir Edward~**


End file.
